A second chance
by Dan the Paladin
Summary: Harry, just havin turned sixteen, is sick of the way his life in the wizard world has turned out. He wants nothing more than have the chance to start once more. What if his wish comes true?
1. A second chance

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. Any quotes from Harry Potter books don't belong to me either. As usual, no profit is meant to be made by this story._

_Similarities with other fanfiction stories are not intended_

1. Asecond chance

A fifteen year old boy left the back yard of an unusual English suburban row house. He was sweating a lot as he just came from an intense workout. He really had to thank his friend Hermione for the book about Kung Fu he had received last Christmas.

He entered the house and went upstairs to his rooms. It wasn't the usual teenager room you'd expect as it had a lot of weird stuff in it, among it a broomstick and an owl. He fell on his bed, deciding to rest a bit before having a shower. While resting, the effort demanded its tribute and he fell to sleep.

_He was once more in the chamber of death; saw once more how his godfather duelled Bellatrix Lestrange, how he ducked one of her curses, how he tripped and how he fell through the veil, a dark, liquid-like mass in a laborious crafted Portal. He was once more dragged away by Remus Lupin when he woke up with a start_

Waking up, Harry recognised that he had had once more that particular dream from what had happened in the Department of Mysteries. Since these events, he was almost any day haunted by the death of his godfather. Once again, he asked himself why this all had to happen. He wanted to start all over again, live a life without all the problems he had. However, this wish would never become true, he knew that for sure.

Stopping thinking about the dream, he went to the shower for a intense refreshment. After that, he read a bit more about Defence against the Dark Ark Arts. He got a marvellous book from Remus Lupin which had more curses in it than Harry thought even existed. He knew by now nearly all off them. At least he would have a couple of surprises for these that wanted to attack him.

He put the book away and went to sleep, just to wake up a couple of hours later due to another nightmare. When he looked on the digital clock on his bedside table, he saw that it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Well, since two hours, he was sixteen year old although it didn't really matter. It would just be another year of being hunted by Lord Voldemort and his followers. Once more, he wished that all this had never happened and that he could start once again his whole wizard life, he wanted to have the chance to start all over again. With these thoughts, he went back to sleep

When he woke up, it was due to a knock on the door of his cupboard and his aunt shouting: "Get up. I want breakfast to be ready when my Duddykins gets up." Listening to this, Harry, a small, skinny, eleven year old boy put on his glasses and went to the kitchen. While he was busy making breakfast his Uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley came downstairs. Vernon, as usual, demanded his newspaper which Harry gave him. It read Saturday, July 31st.

While the Dursleys were eating, Uncle Vernon sent Harry to get the mail. While Harry was going to the mail box, grabbing the few letters that had arrived, he recognised something he had never seen before. There was a letter addressed to him. It read: "Mr. Harry Potter, the cupboard under the stairs, Nr. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Deciding to have a look at the letter later as his Uncle was already asking where he was with the mail, he re-entered the kitchen and handed the letters to Vernon.

He wanted to leave the kitchen and have a closer look at his letter, when his cousin Dudley saw that Harry had a letter as well.

"Dad, Harry's got something."

"Boy, why didn't you give me this letter," Vernon asked, his voice having a menacing undertone.

"This is my letter, it is addressed to me," Harry answered.

"Who would write to you," Vernon asked, now having stood up and walking toward Harry," now give me that letter."

"No, this is my letter, I will keep it."

Vernon walked towards Harry, ready to punish him because of his disobedience. However, as he upraised his fist to punch Harry, Harry's arm marched up, blocked his punch and twisted Vernon's arm rather painfully.

Harry wondered how he had just done that, he didn't think, it was just a liquid movement. As soon as he realised, he let go of his uncle, shocked of what he had just done.

To say that Vernon was angry would be the understatement of the year. He face was redder than Harry had ever seen it before. He grabbed Harry who did not react at the collar of his shirt and drew him to the door.

"Boy, now you've gone too far. I never want to see you in here again. Out and never come back," he shouted and threw him out of the door.

Harry landed hard on the sidewalk of Privet Drive. He had never seen his uncle that angry. Still terrified from his uncle, he ran away, not looking where he was going.

He stopped after he ran what seemed for him like hours. He was in the city park of Little Whinging which was about a kilometre away from Privet Drive. While he sat down on a park bench, he saw a police officer heading towards him. He was frightened by the sight as he wondered what he had done wrong this time. The Dursleys had told him many times that whatever he did it was wrong and that all people had a right to punish him.

The police officer who had the duty to patrol in the park and the surroundings was surprised by the sight of a boy who seemed to be no older than seven or eight running into the park and nearly collapsing onto a park bench.

"Well, my boy, why were you running in here as if devil himself was behind you?"

"It's my uncle, Sir, he threw me out of his house. I live with my aunt and uncle. I was afraid that he would punch me if I didn't get away fast. You won't punch me as well, will you?"

"No, my boy, why should I hurt you?"

"My uncle says that people have the right to hurt me to punch out my freakiness, whatever he means by this."

"So, your uncle said this. Why don't you come with me to the police station?"

"Why do I have to come with you? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, no you've done nothing wrong. I just thought that you would like something to eat and drink, as exhausted as you are."

"That would be great. By the way, can we put on the siren while we're driving?"

"Well, we can do that if you'd like to. Come; let's head over to my car."

They left the park and headed over to the police car. While Harry was admiring the inside of the car, the policed officer exchanged a couple of words with his partner.

"Well, this seems to be a typical case of child abuse. However, he said some things as that it were people's duty to punch his freakiness out. I'd like to have a couple of words with that uncle of him."

"Well, tell me when you're going, I think I'd like to accompany you. What are we doing now?"

"We take him to the police station. He looks as if he didn't have a decent meal in weeks. Then, we will deal with his uncle. By the way, would you mind sitting back? I don't want to transport him like a criminal."

"Sure, no problem. Let's go."

They drove off towards the police station, with siren and blue light as Harry wished. Once inside, he lead Harry to the station's cafeteria where several other officers were enjoying their break.

He headed to the table where Mindy, a pretty new entrant fresh from police academy, was sitting. He thought that she was best to talk to Harry as he was obviously very disturbed from what happened.

"Mindy, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, John, what's going on?"

"I found this boy exhausted in the park. Sounds for me like a typical case of child abuse. Can you take care of him while we go and have a chat with his uncle?"

"Sure, I'll do what I can. And John, punch him one from me as well, will you?"

"You now that we're not supposed to beat suspects, do you?"

"Sure, just leave."

"Okay. Jack, Will, George and Frank, we'll need assist on a raid. Will you come with us?"

With these words, six of the officers left, therefore it was now only Mindy and Harry left in the Cafeteria. Mindy headed over to Harry who had meanwhile seated himself. Mindy started the conservation.

"Hy Harry, my name is Mindy. John asked me if I could take care of you as he had some business to attend. Would you like something to eat?"

"Hy Mindy. No, I need nothing, my uncle told me not to bother other people as they had better things to do than listening to a freak like me."

"Harry, you must eat something, we don't want to be bad hosts. What do you think about pizza?"

"You mean you'll be angry if I say no?"

"No, I won't be angry. What do you think of a Pizza Hawaii?"

"Well, that sounds great if it doesn't bother you."

"That's great, let me just make an order."

She went over to the phone, called the pizza delivery service and then a friend from the next hospital, asking him if she could come over for a minute. Then she went back to Harry.

"Harry, the food should arrive in a couple of minutes. I friend of mine, a doctor from the hospital, will come over in a minute to check you, I hope you don't mind."

"Please, I feel completely fine, that won't be necessary."

"Harry, couldn't you do it for me?"

"Well, if you mean. My uncle tells me that I shouldn't bother other people that they didn't need to care for me, that a freak as I don't deserve."

"That's not true, Harry. Your uncle is wrong."

Mindy had trouble to keep her voice neutral as that what Harry told her enraged her more and more. Child abuse always went to her and this was a really bad one. A boy who was always told that he was a freak whose behaviour had to be punched out of him. Right then, she heard the delivery boy arriving and went to meet him, arriving shortly later with a fresh pizza which she handed over to Harry with the words "Enjoy".

Harry, feeling very hungry as he didn't get a lot to eat the last days as he wasn't doing his chores well enough, ate with great pleasure. I took him no more than five minutes to finish the entire pizza.

Mindy then started to ask him some more questions about what he was doing at his Aunt's and uncle's house and what school was like for him. She adepted that Harry was forced to do all the chores and that he was beaten up on a daily basis by his cousin and his friends and by his uncle if he did something wrong. When she asked him why his uncle had thrown him out, he answered that he had received a letter and his uncle wanted to take it away from him. Just as she was to radio John to be extra unfriendly, that enraged she was, she heard how Doctor Jester, her friend was walking in. She went out to the lobby to greet her.

"Morning Mary, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. What about you? You look upset?"

"Well, just wait till you heard the story I was told by the boy in the cafeteria. By the way, he's the once because I called you. Would you mind checking him for any injuries he might suffer?"

"Sure, I will. What do you expect?"

"Well, it seems that he gets beaten up by his cousin and his uncle. I just hope that it isn't something serious."

"Well, let's see."

The two of them headed back to the cafeteria where Mindy introduced Harry to Mary, saying that she would check him over. While Mary started to work, she heard John and the others come back, accompanied by someone who was complaining loudly as why he had been brought here like a criminal.

She joined them in the interrogation room where they had brought Vernon Dursley. The sight was rather menacing, having two officers behind him, two on the sides and three in front of him. However, Vernon still complained loudly of why he was here.

John, obviously still rather angry, started the interrogation.

"Are you Vernon Dursley?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No, I haven't done anything wrong."

When he said this, Mindy suddenly went two steps closer, ready to punch him. However, John could just hold her back.

"You see, Mr. Dursley, we happened to meet your nephew in the park this morning."

"What has he done this time?"

"The question is not what he has done but much more what you have done?"

"I have done nothing. What are you accusing me for anyway?"

When he had said this, the door opened and Mary signalled Mindy and John to come to her.

"Well, I checked him over. He's really in a bad shape. He has bruises all over his body, as if he was beaten often. Also, his left wrist is in a very bad shape, I think it's broken and there's something wrong with his ankle as well, I think it's sprained. He looks as if he had done a lot of hard work recently. He is also underweight, when I asked him how old he was he told me eleven, but he looks for me like eight or nine."

Hearing this, John looked ready to go back into the room and punch the world out of Vernon Dursley. However, he calmed down and asked Mindy: "Do you think this is enough to arrest his uncle for child abuse?"

"Definitely. I'd like to take the boy to the hospital to check his injuries."

"Sure, I send Mindy and Rosie among with you. They shall stay with him until some from the youth welfare office arrives."

With these words, he went back to the interrogation room to announce to Vernon Dursley that he was arrested for child abuse and could pray that none of them was in a bad mood while Harry, Mary, Mindy and Rosie, another police officer, went to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Hogwarts, it was a quiet day for Albus Dumbledore. He had just finished sending of the letters to the Hogwarts students and was about to take a little midday nap when he received a floo call from Arabella Figg, Harry's neighbour which had volunteered to live in the neighbourhood and keep a watch over Harry.

"Albus, Vernon Dursley has just been arrested; one of the officers told me that he was suspected for child abuse. Do you know something about it?"

"No, Arabella, I had no idea. I'd never thought that his aunt and uncle would hurt him. I will go to the police station at once. Thank you that you've informed me."

As soon as Arabella's head had vanished from the fire, he floo called Minerva McGonagall and asked her to join him in his office. She arrived a few minutes later.

"Minerva, we need to head over to Little Whinging. Harry's uncle was arrested being suspected of child abuse. We need to get over there and sort thing out."

To say that Minerva was shocked would be a slight understatement. She was clearly enraged when she answered Albus: "Child abuse? Albus, I told you that it wouldn't be a good idea to place him with these people. Who knows what they have all done to him? He should have a happy live, he deserved, more than anyone else, to be loved by the family who raised him. I tell you, Albus, if he really was mistreated, I will not help you, not this time."

"But Minerva, you know of the importance of the protection. We must keep Harry safe."

"But what if those who call themselves their relatives are a bigger threat to him than anyone in our world?"

"Minerva, you draw overhasty conclusions. Let's head over and gather information before we decide what to do."

Professor McGonagall was ready to accept this and went with the headmaster to the fire and flooed to Arabella Figg.

Once arrived there, Arabella directed them to the police station where Vernon was in Haft. They arrived just as the others were heading for their car to drive to the hospital. Dumbledore quickly put a charm on them, making them go back inside as they thought they had forgotten something important and headed in with Minerva.

He sent her to the Cafeteria to talk with Harry while he himself headed over to the arrest cells where Vernon Dursley was. As he had changed himself to the looks of a muggle policeman, he didn't raise any suspicion. When he arrived, he decided that it was best to use legilimency on Dursley as Vernon didn't seem to do anything else than demanding to be let out of this cell. What he saw when he searched through Vernon's memories made even someone like him who had seen many things shudder. The Dursleys had abused Harry all the ten years since he had put him on their doorstep. He was shocked and also cursed himself for being that blind although Minerva and Arabella tried to tell him. Then, he went back to join Minerva and Harry.

When he went into the Cafeteria, he recognised that Minerva looked like another policeman (or better woman) as well. Beside her, there were two other women in the room. As soon as he reached her, she at once began shouting at him

"Albus, how could you give the boy to these people? You should have seen the bruises he had. I was able to fix them, had to make it secretly and put some charms on the other two so that they don't look at me. I will not allow you to take him back to these people."

"I know, Minerva. I made a terrible mistake; I have seen his uncle's memories. We will take him with us."

After having said this, he went over to the table where Harry was sitting.

"Hy Harry, I'm Albus Dumbledore and this is Minerva McGonagall. We were friends of your parents and we're here to take you away of you Aunt and Uncle, if you want to."

"You will take me away from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and Dudley? I don't have to go back to them?"

"No, you don't, you will never have to again, I promise."

"Then I will come with you."

"That's great, Harry. Minerva, will you go outside. I have a couple of things left to do here."

After Minerva had left with Harry, he altered the minds of all the officers that had seen Harry or himself or Minerva to forget that they were here or that they had arrested Vernon. This also meant that he had to set Vernon free as he didn't want to leave any tracks behind. However, he told him that he could be very lucky that he got away this time and that he would wait and see what Harry told him about his life at the Dursleys and that he would, if necessary, return with some friends. As soon as they were outside the station, Vernon ran away much faster then he would have thought him able to.

When he came to Minerva, he asked her silently to conjure a car as he didn't think that Harry was accustomed to magical travel. From the information he got from Vernon, he knew that Harry knew nothing of being a wizard and he didn't want to shock the boy. He waited for a better place to explain to him what he was.

Minerva walked around a corner out of sight to return shortly later with a VW Passat. As soon as they were all seated, Minerva drove them off towards London. As she asked Dumbledore where they were heading, he simply answered "Leaky Cauldron".

As they arrived there, Dumbledore asked Minerva to wait outside while he was getting a room. Inside, he asked Tom, the innkeeper, to have a room and got number 19, his best room.

Once more outside, he went with Harry to the room while Minerva waited outside, untransfigured the car and followed them then. Albus was waiting for her outside the door while Harry was inside.

"Albus, what are we doing here?"

"You see, Minerva, when I searched his uncle's memory, I recognised that his uncle hadn't told him anything about being a wizard.2

"You mean this boy has no idea of what he is?"

"Exactly, that's why we have to tell him."

They went inside. Harry who hadn't said a word on the journey, he still was marvelled by the events of the day, from his letter to his defence against his uncle to his run to the police station to these two friends of his parents who took him away. It was just as if the dream of the distant relative who would come and pick him up had become reality. However, he wondered where they had arrived.

"Well, where are we?"

"Sit down, Harry, Minerva and I have a couple of things to tell you. But first of all, here's a copy of that letter that has come to you this morning. Don't you want to read it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First chapter finished. Is it good? Is it the worst you've ever read? Please read and review


	2. A new life

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. Any quotes from Harry Potter books don't belong to me either. As usual, no profit is meant to be made by this story._

_Similarities with other fanfiction stories are not intended_

2. A new life

Dumbledore took a letter out of a pocket of his jacket and handed it over to Harry. He took it and began too examine it more carefully than last time as he didn't have his uncle telling him to hurry up this time.

The address was written in green ink and read "Room 19, The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London". "Well," Harry thought, "they're really quick with the changing of these addresses." When he looked on the backside of the envelope, he saw that it was sealed with a coat of arms showing a lion, a badger, an eagle and a snake in front of shield and the inscription "Draco dormiens numquam titillandus".

Having examined the envelope, he decided that it was time to have a look of what was inside. He ripped it open and out fell two sheets of paper and something looking like a railway ticket. One of the two sheets looked like an actual letter while the other seemed to be some kind of inventory list. He took the one looking like a letter and started to read it:

Mr. Harry Potter

Room 19

The Leaky Cauldron

Diagon Alley

London

Dear Mister Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Added you'll find an inventory list. Please remember that you will have to catch the Hogwarts Express on September the First on Platform 9¾, King's Cross station, London.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

When he had read this letter, Harry fell silent. Well, this was something he did not expect. If he didn't know that his uncle would never do something involving the police, he would think that it was nothing more than a very bad birthday gift from the Dursleys. However, this letter was signed by one Minerva McGonagall and one of the two that brought him there was called Minerva.

He turned around to where Albus and Minerva were sitting.

"So, this letter is signed by one Minerva and your first name is Minerva as well. A coincidence?"

"You see, Minerva, he is really a smart boy. Why don't we change in our true selves?" Once having told this, Dumbledore changed his appearance from the one middle-aged policeman to the one of the old headmaster, complete with his extraordinary clothing while Minerva changed back in her stern looking professor outfit.

"You see, Harry, I'm not really a policemen, I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts, a school which teaches magic and Minerva is one of the teachers."

"Magic? But my uncle told me that there was no such thing as magic."

This was when Minerva first entered the conversation.

"Do you mean you know nothing about our world, about your parent's world?"

"No, my aunt and uncle told me that my father was a drunk who never got a job and that my mother was worthless all the time till they managed to die in a car crash."

These statements enraged Minerva. Even Dumbledore had never seen here that angry, not even when the Marauders had made a mess of the graduation party with their pranks and she was really upset then. It took Dumbledore several minutes to calm her down again; afterwards he continued to talk to Harry.

"Listen, Harry, your parents were wizards just as we are, and not any ordinary. They were remarkable people. And they didn't die in a car crash either. But I see the doubts in your eyes, your still not sure if that what we tell you is the truth. Then try to remember: Have you ever done things that you couldn't explain?"

This was the moment when Harry got up from the light dizzyness he had felt the whole day since he had met with the police officers and he recognised that he had found the explanation for all the things the Dursleys accused him to have done which he couldn't explain. Of course, magic was the explanation. Now it was also clear why his uncle always told him that there was no such thing as magic. He was afraid that Harry would find out. However, his uncles attempts had failed, he had found out. Harry felt a wave of alleviation flow through his body. With a happy smile, he turned to Albus again.

"So, this school, can I go there? When does it start? Where can I get the supplies I need?"

"Wow, slowly Harry, all to his time. It is time to tell you where exactly we are here. This is a pub called "The Leaky Cauldron". It marks the entrance to Diagon Alley, an all-wizard street with all the shops concerning magic you could ever want. Now, I've arranged with Tom, the innkeeper, that you can stay here till the school term begins. You are free to explore the Alley. If you have any questions, ask Tom. He will be at your service. Now, concerning your supplies, I will send a friend of mine over tomorrow to help you getting them. He'll be here at 10 o'clock in the morning."

"Thank you, headmaster, for all you have done. I will look forward to meet you friend."

"Well, Harry, I think we will take our leave, we've lots of business to attend. If you have any wishes, please talk to Tom. Oh, by the way, as it is your birthday today, Minerva and I had decided that it was appropriate to bring you a gift. Enjoy."

With these words, he put a package on the desk in the room and before Harry had the chance to thank him he had left, Minerva following after a short good bye.

Harry went to the desk, opening the package. It was a book called "Magical creatures: A beginners guide to magical beings" When he looked at it he saw a very informative book with loads of pictures of the different animals. It was really a great gift.

Looking at the clock on his bedside table, he saw that it was already ten p.m. so he decided, still feeling exhausted of the day's events, to call it a night and headed over to his bed where someone had thought of putting some pyjamas on the sheets. Harry felt very grateful for this as he had left all his belongings which weren't a lot, at Privet Drive. With some last thoughts of today's events, he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, it was a few minutes before nine. He first wondered where he was till the memories of the past day came back. He decided to go to the pub to get some breakfast. The friend Dumbeldore had mentioned the last evening wouldn't come before ten, so he had plenty of time.

When he entered the pub, there were a couple of elderly witches on a table in a corner and a wizard on another one reading a newspaper. Once again Harry recognised that wizards had a very weird style of clothing. As soon as he entered, he saw Tom heading over to him.

"Good Morning, Harry. How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm fine, Tom. Could I have some breakfast?"

"Sure. What would you like?"

"Well, some good continental style would be just fine."

"I will get it for you at once. Please, take a seat over there."

Harry picked up a newspaper called "The Daily Prophet" and sat down in a corner. He was startled by the fact that the pictures were moving. Tom arrived with the breakfast a few minutes later. It was the largest amount of food he had ever seen. The Dursleys didn't exactly let him hunger but he couldn't eat enough either. Once he had finished, it was a few minutes before ten., he decided to wait right there.

He didn't have to wait for long as a few minutes later the largest man Harry had ever seen entered the inn. He was at least two times as large as the normal man. He seemed to be well known in the inn as Tom greeted him enthusiastically.

"The usual, Hagrid?"

"Not today, Tom, I'm here on Hogwarts business. Do you know where Harry is?"

"He sits in the corner over there. Has just eaten more breakfast than I have seen someone in a long time."

"Well, see you later."

With these words, Hagrid went over to Harry and sat down.

"Hy. You must be Harry. Last time I saw you you were just a baby. You look a lot like your father, but you have your mother's eyes."

"Hello. You must be the friend Dumbledore was talking about yesterday. Pleased to meet you."

"Dumbledore called me his friend' Wow. By the way, my name is Hagrid, I'm the keeper of the grounds and keys of Hogwarts. The headmaster asked me if I could get your school supplies with you. Do you have your inventory list with you?"

"Yes, I have it in my pocket. Shall we go?"

"Let's leave. Just follow me."

They left the inn and went to the backyard where Hagrid tapped the bricks with his pink envelope. Harry stood amazed by the brick wall turning into the portal to Diagon Alley.

"Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley."

They entered through the portal and found themselves in a street full of wizards and the most curious shops. While they walked through the street Hagrid explained the different shops to Harry and where he could get his supplies.

Harry was amazed by the variety of shops and all the fascinating goods. However, he wondered how he was supposed to pay for all of this.

"Hagrid, how shall I pay for this? I don't have any money."

"Don't worry. You don't think your parents left you with nothing. That's why were heading over to Gringotts, the wizard bank. Your parents had a vault there."

"Gringotts? You mean the bank lead by Goblins? I read something about the book I got from Dumbledore to my birthday, the one about magical creatures."

"Exactly that one."

When they entered, Hagrid lead Harry over to a counter where a goblin was free at the moment.

"Mister Harry Potter is here to withdraw something from his account."

"And has Mister Potter his key with him."

"I've got that one," Hagrid said and foraged in his pockets. A bit later, he had found the key after having dispersed various things on the desk of which the goblin did not seem to approve.

"Well, that looks all right. I will call someone who will accompany you down to the vaults."

"Wait a second. I've got another letter from Professor Dumbledore concerning You-Know-What in vault You-Know-Which."

The goblin examined the letter which was sealed with the Hogwarts coat of arms carefully, then opened it and read it.

"I see. Gryphook, would you please come over here?"

Another goblin came to his desk. Gryphook had another uniform than the one at the desk which looked as if it was for someone travelling a lot. Harry was surprised by this till Hagrid told him that the vaults of Gringotts lay deep in the London underground.

"Gryphook, take these gentlemen to their vaults."

"Sure. Will you please follow me?"

Gryphook lead them to a corridor where a railway system with several cars was waiting for them. They went into one of the cars and off they went. It was a wild ride till they finally arrived at Harry's vault. When Gryphook opened the door with the key, Harry was shocked by the large amount of golden, silver and copper coins lying in there. Although he didn't know anything about wizard money he saw that he had a small fortune in this vault. Once Hagrid had explained the basics of wizard money to him they filled a large bag Hagrid had brought along. Then they went to the next vault. Harry wondered what would be in there but he caught just a small glimpse as Hagrid blocked the entry a moment later. The only thing Harry could see was a small package which he put in his pocket. Then they left Gringotts and went back to the Alley.

They first went to Madam Malkins robes for all occasions to get Harry's Hogwarts robes. When Madam Malkins saw the shape in which the clothes he was wearing were she insisted to show them their Muggle clothes department. Although Harry was a bit hesitating about buying clothes, all he had were the hand-me-down ones from Dudley which were five times to big for him, Hagrid and Malkins managed to talk him into buying new clothes which ended in buying an entire new wardrobe for Harry.

Afterwards, they went to the other shops buying his other school supplies and had a longer stay in the bookshop as Hagrid barely managed to get Harry out of it again Once they had bought everything except the wand, Hagrid left Harry outside Ollivanders saying he had some business to attend.

Once Harry was inside, he was greeted by Mr. Ollivander.

"Good morning. What can I do for you?"

"I need a wand."

"Ah, you're going to Hogwarts, aren't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then let's start with this one," Mr. Ollivander said, handing him over one of the wands.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Just swing it."

When Harry swung the wand it resulted in making a mess of the piles of paper on Mr. Ollivander's desk. This went one and one until Harry thought that he had tried every wand in the shop. This was until Ollivander got another one from the backside of his shop which wasn't at the same place as the others.

"I wonder?"

"Sorry, Sir, but what are you wondering about?"

"Let's wait and see. Try this one, my boy."

He handed Harry yet another wand. As soon as he touched it, he felt warmth flowing through his body and while he swung it, it produced red sparks.

"Well, how remarkably. Holly and Phoenix feather, 10 inch. I'm surprised that this wand seems to be suited for you but the wand chooses the wizard.

"What is so special at this wand?"

"You see, Mr. Potter, the phoenix whose tail feather is the magical core of your wand gave another feather and that one landed in the wand of the one who gave you this scar. It is remarkable that the wand choose you as its bearer. But one thing is for sure. We can expect great things from you. At least, the one who must not be named has done great things as well, terrible, but great."

Once he had paid for his wand, Harry was grateful that he could leave Mr. Ollivander. He was quite scary. Outside, he was looking for Hagrid seeing him leaving Eeylops owlorium carrying a snowy owl in his cage. Once arrived at Harry, he handed him the cage with a happy birthday and then suggested to head for a ice cream at Fortescues ice cream parlour.$

While he was eating his Chocolate-Banana-Sundae, Harry found it time to ask Hagrid of his scar.

"He has killed my parents, hasn't he? The one whom I owe this scar?"

"There's one thing you have to know, Harry. Not all wizards are good. Some are bad. Then there was one who became worse than any other. He's called people are still afraid to call his name.

"You can't say it? Maybe you want to write it down?"

"No, I don't know how to spell it. He's called Voldemort, Lord Voldemort. It was dark times then, many good witches and wizards were killed. But one day, he wanted to kill your family. He came to you house and called your parents. However, when he wanted to use the curse which had killed countless people before on you, it somehow backfired. You defeated him, that's why you're famous, that's why you're called the Boy-who-lived. From what Dumbledore told me, you didn't experience a lot of it yet but it will come"

"So, Voldemort, is he dead now?"

"No, I don't think so. I think he's still out there somewhere, too weak to be a threat, but I'm sure he will come back one day."

"Well, thank you, Hagrid. It was nice that you told me."

"You know, you have a right to know as you have to get accustomed of people whispering behind you. Just remember, don't let it bother you."

"I won't."

"Oh, look at the time. We better had back to the Leaky Cauldron."

Once arrived at the inn, Hagrid said Harry farewell, telling him that he would come and pick him up on September the first at 10 o'clock. With that, he disappeared while Harry went back to his room, Tom assisting him in carrying his bags.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Second Chapter finished. I know it's quite standard, but I didn't think I had lots or room for improvisation. Whatever, Please read and review.

Special thanks to my first three reviewers Honor-Harrington1982, Valandar, missgiggles12087


	3. To Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. Any quotes from Harry Potter books don't belong to me either. As usual, no profit is meant to be made by this story._

_Similarities with other fanfiction stories are not intended_

3. To Hogwarts!

Harry's next month was the most exciting and enjoyable in his entire life. He made good use of his new freedom. Diagon Alley had a lot to offer to any young wizard and if this wizard hadn't heard anything from magic before, it was like heaven.

Most of all he enjoyed Florian Fortescue's ice cream parlour. It was his favourite spot for reading as there was nothing better than reading with one of Florian's marvellous ice cream mugs topped with hazelnut splits. Florian had taken a liking in Harry since the first moment he entered his shop. Talking to him was also a nice distraction from those who were stunned by the fact that they had encountered the boy-who-lived. The talking of the people started to annoy Harry.

As he had all his supplies for school already bought, he hadn't everything else to buy. However, the stuff in his school books started to annoy Harry as most of it seemed similar to him. Therefore, he often went to the book shop to get some more books. Most of those were about magical creatures, one which Harry found especially amazing was about phoenixes. However, he found another one called "The power of Nature: Use the elements". Harry was fascinated which possibilities this book showed for someone who could control the elements. When he first saw it he thought how cool it would be to be able to do all this things. Therefore he bought the book together with another one called "Curses for all purposes".

Reading these two books let the time pass even faster so before he even recognised it was already August 31st and Tom cooked a magnificent "Good Bye Dinner" for Harry: Having enjoyed the time so much, Harry hadn't even thought of Hogwarts. However, this day the anticipation came back at full speed. He barely slept this night and it took what seemed like a week till it was 10 o'clock in the morning on September the first.

Harry had packed all his things more than a hour before his meeting with Hagrid was scheduled. At half past nine, he went downstairs to enjoy his last breakfast in "The Leaky Cauldron" Hagrid was, surprisingly, on time when he entered the inn at exactly 10 o'clock.

"So, Harry, ready to go?"

"Yes Hagrid. Where do you have to go?"

"Ye still have your ticket, haven't ye? It should be platform 9¾ at King's Cross Station. I think it's best to take muggle transports. Let's head over to the underground station."

"Yes Hagrid. Well then, Good bye Tom. It was a nice time here. I hope we see each other soon again."

"Good bye Mr. Potter. It was my pleasure."

With these words, Harry and Hagrid left "The Leaky Cauldron" and went back to the muggle world. Hagrid had decided to take muggle transportations. However, he didn't understand a lot about the London underground station. Therefore, it was mostly Harry's job to lead them both to King's Cross. In the end they managed to be between platform 9 and 10 at 10:50. Harry wondered where exactly platform 9¾ was supposed to be as he didn't saw anything even the slightest magical around.

"Hagrid, where exactly is this platform?"

"Oh, sorry, forget you didn't know? See that brick wall over there?"

There was indeed a brick wall, one of the carrier of the roof structure, between the two platforms.

"I see it, but what has it do to with the platform?"

"Well, in order to get to the platform, you just have to go through the secret passageway which begins at the brick wall there. Just run a bit if you feel nervous."

Not believing Hagrid's explanation entirely, Harry started to run towards the wall. He was prepared to hit fully into the wall, however, as soon as he touched the wall, he ran through it and found himself on a platform with a red steam locomotive and train. The display panel read "Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock". It was Hagrid's voice that brought Harry back from staring at the train.

"So, Harry, I have to leave now. Enjoy the ride and we will see each other again. Good bye Harry"

"Good bye Hagrid. And thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

With these words, Hagrid went back through the passageway. Harry took his luggage of the trolley and entered the train in the last wagon as he guessed that all the others were already packed with students. He found an empty compartment and the train left soon after.

They had just left the station when his compartment door was opened and a tall freckled boy with flaming red hair entered.

"Hy. Is here still a place free? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure. Take a seat."

"Thanks. By the way, my name is Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Oh, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"You're Harry Potter? Do, do you really have the, the?"

"The what?"

"The scar."

"Oh, that one. Sure, just take a look."

With these words, he straightened his hair a bit so that his scar was clearly visible.

"Wicked."

The next few hours Harry and Ron spent in pleasant chats about this and that. Harry got to know that Ron had six brothers, two of them already out of Hogwarts, three still attending and little sister who would go to Hogwarts the next year. Then, the witch who pushed the food trolley knocked on the door.

"Any sweets, dears?"

"Sure," Harry answered," best would be a bit of all."

When the witch handed the sweets over, Harry took a couple of Galleons out of his pocket to pay them. He then offered them to Ron. Harry had never had anything to share, therefore it was a great feeling to eat the sweets together with Ron. It made the trip even more enjoyable. Then, the discussions came to the different houses Hogwarts was divided into.

"Well, there are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The rest of my family all went to Gryffindor, so I hope I'll be sorted into this one too. Although I guess Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad either. As long as it's not Slytherin, I'll be happy."

"What is so bad about Slytherin?"

"Every wizard ever turned dark went to Slytherin. Rumours say that even You-know-who was in Slytherin."

"You mean Voldemort attended Hogwarts?"

"Yes. And don't say his name."

"Sorry. I forgot about that."

Just as they finished their conversation, the door was opened once more. In the doorway stood a boy with blond hair, behind him two blokes who looked strong but not exactly bright. The three remembered Harry of Dudley and his gang.

"So, people say that the great Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts. I had to see this with my own eyes. By the way, my name is Draco Malfoy.

Harry didn't like the boy one first sight as he had some kind of superior habit as if he thought that he was something better than others.

"You're very quiet for someone as famous as you. But what do I see, you already have a companion."

Then, turning towards Ron, he said: "Cheap robes and red hairs. You must be a Weasley"

"What do you want, Malfoy", Ron asked.

This was the moment when Harry found it good to intervene. Turning towards Malfoy, he said with a menacing undertone in his voice:

"You see, Draco, your attendance here is not welcomed so leave now."

"How are you, Potter, to threaten me? Do you think you're a danger to me?"

"The only thing I know is that you're not worthy of my time."

With these words, Harry turned and looked out of the window only to be hit a second later by a spell. However, the spell was rebounded by a invisible shield. Harry turned around, his wand in his hand and casted an Expelliarmus spell which caused Malfoy to be pushed backwards and his wand flying in Harry's hand.

"Well, I should have expected something like this from you. Now leave."

"But you still have my wand."

"Ask me later. Maybe when you have learned some manners till then I will give it back."

As Harry still had his wand pointed at him, Malfoy decided that it was best for him to leave. To say that Ron was stunned by what just happened would be an understatement.

"Wow Harry, that was incredible. You just made a fool of a Malfoy. My dad doesn't like his father. You know, Malfoy was one of the followers of You-Know-Who but as soon as he was defeated he came back to our side. He said that he was controlled by them. You know, the Malfoys are very rich and Lucius Malfoy, that's his father's name, was able to buy back his place in wizard society. But enough about that, don't you think you'll get in trouble?"

"No, why should I? He attacked first."

"You and I know this, but you don't know what Malfoy will say."

"I'm not afraid of Malfoy. To be honest, I think he's kind of a joke. He talks a lot but can't do anything. What do you think we should do with his wand? Break it?"

"No, I wouldn't do that. That would certainly give you trouble. By the way, what were those spells you've just casted?

"The first one was a protego spell. I thought that Malfoy would try something stupid the moment he entered our compartment so I casted it when he was talking to you. He was so absorbed in insulting you that he didn't recognise. The other one was a disarming spell. I guess he didn't expect that."

"I've heard about these from my brothers, but "Expelliarmus" is a second year spell while "Protego" even is a fifth year spell. How comes it you know them?"

"Oh, I found them in a book. Enough about that. I think we're still there, we should put on our robes."

As soon as they had changed clothes, the train started to slow down. When they left the train. Harry could hear Hagrid's voice roaming over the platform

"First years, over here. Over here, first years."

Harry and Ron headed, together with the other first years, towards where Hagrid was waiting while the other students went to the carriages waiting for them..

"Welcome, lads and lasses. As it is tradition, first years sail over the lake in order to get to Hogwarts. Therefore, follow me to the shore were the boars are waiting."

He lead them to the lake's shore where a boat fleet was waiting for them. They mounted the boars, four in each. Ron and Harry were together with a boy called Neville Longbottom and a girl who introduced herself as Hermione Granger. The boats took off, engined by magic as there weren't any sails or Ruder. When they rounded a cliff, they could see the magnificent Hogwarts castle all light up and heard Hagrid's words:

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here is it, third chapter. As usual, please read and review and try to convince others to read it as well, if possible.

Special thanks to Hunter-Harrington1982 for the review of chapter 2.


	4. The sorting

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. Any quotes from Harry Potter books don't belong to me either. As usual, no profit is meant to be made by this story._

_Similarities with other fanfiction stories are not intended_

4. The Sorting

The boat fleet landed on the shore wherefrom an outdoor staircase lead to the oaken front doors of Hogwarts. Hagrid lead them up the stairs and towards the opened doors. When the first students entered they came running out again only seconds later, soaking wet. From the inside, a giggling voice could be heard.

"Little firsties, so sweet they are. Isn't it funny when they get wet."

Then, another voice could be heard, this one sounding very severe.

"Enough, Peeves. Leave them in peace or I'll get the bloody baron."

This made an impression as the giggling voice vanished, not after several water balloons could be heard as they burst.

"Now, Hagrid, won't you lead the first years in?"

"You're right. Now, enter the castle, it should be save now."

Hearing these words, the first years entered the castle where a severe looking woman was awaiting them. Harry thought at once that this woman wasn't someone who should be annoyed.

"Good evening, first years. My name is Minerva McGonagall. In a few minutes, you will walk through this door and join your classmates. However, you must first be sorted into houses. There are four of them: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. For good achievements your house will receive points, if you break the rules points will be taken away. The house which has the most points at the end of the year will receive the House Cup. During your stay in Hogwarts, your House is your family. Now, we have to go."

With these words, she opened the door to the Great Hall and led the students inside. They were walking between the House tables towards the teacher's table where a stool with an ancient looking hat on it stood. As soon as all of them stood in front of the table, the brim of the hat opened like some kind of mouth and it started to sing:

(Right. Now, I have no idea of what kind of song I should be writing. Therefore, I won't write one yet but might add one later)

As soon as the hat had finished his song, Professor McGonagall started to read their names from a list she was carrying. Each student put on the hat and a few moments later, his house was shouted. This went on and on till Minerva called:

"Harry Potter."

Harry went forward and put the hat on. Suddenly, he heard voices in his head.

"What have we here? I see the knowledge in you. You're sure that you belong here. It looks for me as if you already know an awful lot."

"You must be wrong. I only discovered that I could do magic a month ago."

"So it is, you say? Well then, let's see where we could put you. You are brave, a Gryffindor, you are loyal, a Hufflepuff, you are cunning, a Slytherin and you are eager to learn, a Ravenclaw. Now where shall we put you in?"

"As long as it is not Slytherin, I'm fine."

"Not Slytherin, you say? This is a pity; you could do great in Slytherin. But if it's your wish, then better be GRYFFINDOR."

The last word was shouted out loud and the second table to the left started cheering out loud. When Harry sat down beside his classmates, the sorting continued. Harry was glad that Ron became a Gryffindor as well and Neville and Hermione, the two he had met in the boat, where also sorted in Gryffindor. Malfoy was sorted in Slytherin which didn't surprise Harry. For all he had heard, Slytherin house would be the perfect place for Draco.

Once the sorting had finished, the headmaster stood up:

"Dear students of new and old, I welcome you back to yet another year at our marvellous school. As usual, I have a couple of announcements to make before the feast begins. Fist years please note, and I'd like to remind some of our older students that the forbidden forest is, as the name says, forbidden. Also, the corridor on the right side of the third floor is out of bound for all those who don't wish to suffer a terrible death. And now, tuck in."

Having said these words, the tables were suddenly filled with a variety of dishes. The next hour all Harry was thinking on was eating. However, once he looked on the staff table, he felt a sudden pain through his scar which vanished a few seconds later. He saw that one teacher, the one with unusual greasy hair was looking directly in his eyes. He turned towards Fred, the twin-brother of George and brother of Ron.

"Fred, that teacher over there with the greasy hair, who is that?"

"That's professor Snape, head of Slytherin house. Better get out of his way, he loves to bully the students of other houses and to favour Slytherin."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The feast continued with dessert till, about half an hour later when everyone was finished, the dishes vanished and the prefects stood up to lead the students towards the dormitories. However, as soon as he was leaving the table, Professor McGonagall came over to him telling:

"Come with me, Potter, we have to talk. Follow me to my office."

Harry, after having wished a short good bye to Ron and his brothers, followed her. When they entered, Harry saw that they were already awaited by Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. Once she had settled behind her desk, McGonagall addressed Harry:

"So, Mr. Potter, do you know why you're here?"

"I think you want to talk about Malfoy's attack on me on the train?"

"Attack? I don't understand. But I think it will be best if you tell us your story as we already heard the one of Mr. Malfoy."

"Well, I was sitting in a compartment together with my friend Ron when Draco came in and started to insult Ron. I told him that he was not welcome here and that he should leave. However, as soon as I had turned my back, I was hit by a spell. However, the spell was deflected by my shield and I casted and Expelliarmus spell on Mr. Malfoy. I then kept his wand to prevent him from making any other stupid things."

This was the moment when Professor Snape decided to intervene.

"But Minerva, it is obvious that this boy is lying. A shield spell? That is in the fifth year curriculum while Expelliarmus is in the one of the second year. There's no way that he's able to cast this spell. I think Mr. Malfoys story much more believable that Mr. Potter was attacking him from behind while he was leaving their compartment."

"Well, Severus, there is a simple way to see if Harry casted these spells or not. Harry, would you hand me over your wand?"

"Here it is, Professor, and here you have Malfoy's as well. If you check his, I'm sure you will find it quite interesting."

Once she had the wands, she first casted a priores incantati spell on it. First, there appeared the word expelliarmus and a red beam of light could be seen, then the word protego while a golden shield appeared.

"As you see, Severus, his wand casted this two spells and I doubt that anyone else would have used this wand lately. Now let's check Mr. Malfoy's wand."

When she casted "priores incantati" once more, the words "morbus molestus" appeared.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, how do you explain that your wand was used to cast a dark arts spell? You know that this spell is quite powerful and could have done severe damage to Mister Potter? Therefore, Slytherin will loose twenty points and you will receive a detention. You may have your wand back now."

"Professor Snape, in future, I wouldn't judge before I know all the facts. You may leave now."

Having heard this, Snape decided that it was best not to argue and left the office together with Malfoy. When Malfoy stood in the door, he muttered something that sounded like "my father".

"And tell your father that I will not allow students to attack other students."

Once they had left, Harry saw how the expression on the professor's face turned from anger into the one of concern.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I'm glad that you're not hurt. This spell is quite powerful and could have hurt you severely. Your shield must be very strong to keep such a spell away. Could you tell me how you managed to do a fifth year spell?"

"I actually can't explain it. I just knew that moment that I needed something to protect me and then I could cast the spell. Same for Expelliarmus."

"Well then, Mr. Potter, I think that you're a rather interesting student. You may leave now. Oh, by the way, 10 points for Gryffindor for your honesty.

Harry was walking towards the door when McGonagall talked to him once more.

"I forgot, it's your first day here. I guess I should bring you to the common room. I think you don't know the way."

"That won't be a problem. I'll make it."

"If you think so. If you encounter anyone on the way, tell them I allowed you to be outside. Good night, Mr. Potter."

"Good night, Professor."

With these words, Harry left the office and headed towards the common room. Even if it was his first day in the castle, he knew exactly where to go. However, he didn't wonder about that as he still was too absorbed with what just had happened. He had just received house points and Slytherin got points deducted. That was just great. While thinking about this, he had arrived at the Fat Lady, the portrait marking the entrance to Gryffindor common room, where he was greeted by Percy who was one of the prefects therefore he knew the password.

"Hy Harry. Where have you been? We didn't see you so Ron asked me if I could wait here and tell you the password."

"I had to see Professor McGonagall. Now, what's the password?"

"It's leo fortis."

Together, they entered the common room where they were greeted by the other Weasleys who all told Harry to tell them of what happened. They were delighted when they heard that they got points and that Slytherin got points deducted and that Malfoy got a detention on his first day in school. They were also impressed how Harry managed to block the spell and asked him how he had done that. Harry however told them that he didn't know. They chatted for a little more; Fred and George who seemed to be the chief pranksters of the school plotting for a prank they could play on the Slytherins while Percy did his best not to hear them till Harry decided to call it a night and headed to his dormitory together with Ron. Amazed, but also tired by what all happened on this day, he slept quickly as he had to be fresh the next morning when lessons started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is it, chapter 4. Hope you like it. Next chapter will be up soon.

Thanks to Chelskat and Honour-Harrington1982 for reviewing chapter 3


	5. The first day

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. Any quotes from Harry Potter books don't belong to me either. As usual, no profit is meant to be made by this story._

_Similarities with other fanfiction stories are not intended_

5. The first day

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was the first to rise from his bed so he decided to get Ron up. Once they had put on their robes, they went downstairs to the common room where they were shortly after joined by Neville, Dean and Seamus, the other boys in their first year dormitories. Dean was raised by Muggles as Harry was; therefore it all was new for him too. Harry found it great to be able to talk with him about all that was new for them. Once they had properly introduced themselves (they were already asleep when Harry returned the night before), they decided to go for breakfast. Harry lead them back into the Great Hall as the others didn't seem to know the way.

The Great Hall was already filled with students waiting for the timetables to be given out by their heads of houses. Once Harry sat down on the tables with his friends, he was soon surrounded by several members of Gryffindor House all asking him about what exactly happened on the Hogwarts Express. It was obvious to Harry that the Gryffindors didn't seem to like the Slytherins generally and Draco Malfoy in particular. However, after a couple of minutes, they calmed down and let him in peace.

A few minutes later, Harry was surprised by literally dozens of owls flying into the Great Hall delivering the mail for the students. However, once the storm of owls had calmed down a bit, all looks were attracted by a beautiful blue and silver phoenix flying into the Hall. All students, Harry included, where wondering what the phoenix flying into the Hall meant as they were very rare creatures and only those who had already once been in the headmaster's office knew that Dumbledore had one.

Harry was surprised when he saw that the phoenix was heading towards Gryffindor table and astonished when it landed on its shoulder. All food forgotten, he took its time to examine the phoenix more carefully. His feathers were of two colours, some of them were blue, some were silver. The colours reminded Harry of those of Ravenclaw house. When he watched more carefully, he saw that a small key was attached to the phoenix' leg which no one had discovered before. He quickly took the key and put it into his pocket.

It was that moment he recognised that the hall had turned completely silent and everybody, including most of the teachers, was gapping at the phoenix. Harry started to feel uneasy due to the attention (it was even worse than just the one he got for being the boy-who-lived). However, in this moment Professor McGonagall came to Gryffindor table, handing out time tables.

"Well, Mr. Potter, here's your timetable. As you see you have Transfiguration first and I do not allow pets in my classroom. Therefore, it would be best to bring your new friend to your dormitory."

Taking this advice to heart, Harry left, followed by his friends, and went back to Gryffindor Common Room. He didn't know what exactly he was supposed to do with his new friend as he didn't consider the phoenix a pet, so he decided to leave him in the Common Room. He guessed that the phoenix could leave on his own should he feel uneasy or at least so it stood in the book he had bought in Diagon Alley. Fetching his books, he left the Common Room and walked towards the Transfiguration Classroom, once more leading his friends the way.

They arrived just in time as they had lost some in the Common Room They had transfiguration together with the Ravenclaws which meant that they had a lot of work to do as the Ravenclaws were famous for their knowledge. Harry sat down beside a girl called Hermione Granger. Once they had all settled in, Professor McGonagall introduced them to the exercise. They had to change matches into needles. Professor McGonagall asked them a couple of questions who were all answered by Hermione, awarding her five points for Gryffindor. Once all the questions were answered, she told them to look on the blackboard were the instructions stood.

Harry spent a couple of minutes observing Hermione while she tried the spell with little success. After she recognised that Harry wasn't doing anything, she snapped to him, rather annoyed, that he should better try himself than just looking at her. When he said the spell, not expecting any success, he was surprised that the match turned into a perfect needle. Hermione was gapping in surprise. In this moment, Professor McGonagall came over to their table, examining the results by their work. She was impressed by Harry's work and awarded ten points for Gryffindor. This earned him some jealous looks from the Ravenclaws. Once she had assigned them their homework, an essay of five inch about the transfiguration they just attempted (or succeeded in Harry's case), she dismissed the class.

Harry met with Ron outside the classroom. His friend didn't manage to get the transformation right; however he was glad that Gryffindor earned some points.

"That was a great job you did there, Harry. How did you know what to do?"

"I can't say it exactly. I was surprised myself."

"Well, whatever, great job, you achieved ten points. We will need them as we have potions next."

"What is so bad about potions?"

"We have potions together with the Slytherins. Snape always favours them and after the incidents of yesterday, he might be in a particular bad mood."

"Well, let's wait and see. I won't let myself be frightened by the mere reputation of a teacher. Let's go."

With these words, they headed over to the dungeons where potions class were taught. Once they had entered, they all felt the inconvenient atmosphere this room was evaporating. They all knew that they would be glad when they were out there again. They sat down at a table, Harry deciding to keep some distance from Malfoy.

A few minutes later, Snape entered the classroom, making some rather grand entrance. When he was facing the class, he began a long speech about the fine art of potion making.

"Those of you who have the ability can learn in this class how to brew glory, create lunacy or even putting death into bottles. However, I don't expect many of you to be able to achieve this as you will surely be the usual band of dumbs I usually have the honour to teach."

There went a murmur through the class due to these remarks.

"You don't believe me. Then why don't we test the knowledge of one of you, Mr. Potter for example."

Harry had felt some kind of revenge coming from the events yesterday evening. He heard a murmur from where Draco Malfoy was sitting: "Now you're doomed, Potter." Then, Professor Snape talked again.

"Potter, will you pay attention when I try to talk to you."

"I'm Sorry, Sir."

"Describe me what you use polyjuice potion for."

Harry had never heard of this potion before, however as soon as he thought of it he knew the answer.

"Polyjuice potion is used to turn someone into someone other for the duration of an hour."

"Correct. And what is the most important ingredient?"

"A piece of the person you wish to change into."

"Correct. To another one: Describe the use of Veritaserum."

"Veritaserum is one of the strongest truth potions. It makes the drinker answering all questions that he is asked truthfully."

"Correct."

Professor Snape asked Harry some more questions, all of them about NEWT level potions. However, Harry was able to answer all of them. Snape got more and more frustrated as he just didn't manage a question which Harry was unable to answer. Finally, after more than five minutes, he gave up and barked to the class that the instructions of the potion they were making today were on the blackboard. While they all set up their cauldrons, Snape started to wander through the class, making snide comments on all of the Gryffindor's potions while admiring the work of the Slytherins, especially Malfoy's as he seemed to have taken a liking in him. Neville particularly suffered under Snape's constant glances. It made him that nervous that he didn't pay attention and melted his cauldron. Snape deducted 10 points of Gryffindor and told him to clean the mess up. All of the Gryffindors were glad once the lesson had finished and they were able to leave the classroom.

Once outside, they all started to complain about Snape's unfairness but also congratulated Harry on his knowledge of potions. Hermione especially was very interested of wherefrom he knew potions that were usually taught six and seven years. Harry once again couldn't explain it and decided to talk to Neville.

"Take it easy, Neville."

"But I lost us just 10 points."

"That doesn't matter. We'll have plenty of opportunities to make up for them."

"It's easy to say this for you. I know that next time I go to potions it will be the same."

"You know, I watched you in potions. You just must not let you make nervous by Snape. What you don't know about the potions I can teach you. You know, if you want, we can do the essays we received this evening together."

"That would be great, Harry. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome, Neville. You know, if you agree, we could sit side by side in potions so I can help you if you should need help."

"Yeah, let's do this. What are you doing now?"

"I think I'll look for the phoenix and then head over to lunch. See you there."

"See you later, Harry."

They parted and Harry, this time on his own, run back to Gryffindor tower. The Common Room was empty as it was lunchtime. His phoenix was still on the chair where he had left him.

"Well, what shall I do with you? You know what; do you want to meet my owl? I called her Hedwig."

The phoenix sang something which Harry interpreted to mean "All right". The phoenix flew back on his shoulder and Harry carried him to his dormitory where Hedwig was on her perch.

"Well, this is Hedwig, my owl, and this is oh, I don't even have a name for you. Let me think about it, I'll have one this evening. Now, I have to go for lunch. Have a nice time, you two."

The phoenix sang something which sounded like "Don't worry, I'll gladly wait". Harry left the tower once more and went to the Great Hall. Lunch was a quiet affair and soon it was time to head for their last class on this day, charms. They had it once more with the Ravenclaws. They were practicing a fire charm called "Incendo". As usual, Hermione was able to answer all the questions which got Gryffindor another ten points However, the entire class had problems with casting the charm, not even Hermione was able. Harry in contrast managed it again on first attempt which got another ten points to Gryffindor.

He then started to help Neville and by the end of the class, Neville as well managed to create little blue flames with his wand. Professor Flitwick was so excited that two students managed to do it in their first class which, as he said, was very unusual, that he awarded Gryffindor another five points.

They went back to the common room and started to work on their potion essays. Harry had done his in a very short time as he knew already everything he had to and only rarely consulted his book. He then helped Neville who managed to finish his just before Dinner. The five Gryffindor boys went back to the Great Hall again to eat. Nothing extraordinary happened but they all had a good laugh when Malfoy was intercepted on the way back to the Slytherin common room by Professor McGonagall telling him that it was time for his detention.

Once again in the Common Room, Harry got annoyed by all the people talking about his phoenix which seemed to be prime theme and urging him to show him. Harry told them that this was not a zoo and that they should leave it in peace. As they were not reacting on his comments, he decided to go to bed early. In his dormitory, he went to the phoenix and the owl who were still sitting on Hedwig's perch.

"You know, I thought about a name for you. What do you think of Ignis?"

The phoenix sang something which sounded for Harry like a yes.

"Then it is agreed that you will be called Ignis from now one. Well then, good night Ignis, good night Hedwig."

Lying in his bed, Harry was thinking back on the day he just lived through. If every day in Hogwarts was that exciting, it would become an interesting year. He wondered briefly where he had all this knowledge from (embarrassing Snape had been very funny), but quickly dismissed the thoughts about that and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter done. Many thanks to Honor-Harrington1982, athenakitty and Sissyspacedout for reviewing chapter 4. Hope for loads more reviews.


	6. Flying and a midnight adventure

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. Any quotes from Harry Potter books don't belong to me either. As usual, no profit is meant to be made by this story._

_Similarities with other fanfiction stories are not intended_

6. Flying and a midnight adventure

The next week passed without any major incidents. Classes went on as usual, Snape still tried to ask Harry questions about difficult potions which Harry always was able to answer. This let Snape become the longer the more frustrated as he wasn't able to deduct points from Harry for not or wrong answering the questions. Also, due to Harry's coaching, Neville didn't make any more mistakes which deprived Snape from another form of annoying the Gryffindors. All in all, potion wasn't that bad at all.

In the other classes, similar things to the first day happened. Harry, although he was quite sure that he never heard of the stuff they were taught, found himself able to do most of the exercises without any major problems. This got him annoying glances from most of the other students. However, as it got Gryffindor quite a couple of points and Harry had a lot of time to help the other boys from his dormitory no one except Hermione complained. Hermione was rather annoyed as she was, together with Harry, top of the class but had a lot to study in order to maintain that position while Harry obviously hadn't a lot of problems with the curriculum

Therefore, Harry had a lot of free time while the others were doing their essays. He spent this time looking to his phoenix and his owl and also studying a bit in the elemental book he had bought in Diagon Alley. He learnt that the one who can control the elements can use nature as a source of energy and also can use it to cast many powerful spells. The possibilities were boundless. However, when he read the book more carefully, he saw that the techniques described where very difficult.

When he went to the bulletin board on Monday morning, the good mood he felt as they had just lived through an enjoyable first weekend in Hogwarts vanished when he read that the Gryffindors were having their flying lessons each Mondays after charms, together with the Slytherins. When he saw this, he turned towards Ron who had, together with Neville, became a very good friend of Harry.

"Damn, exactly what I needed. I making a fool of myself on a broom in front of Malfoy."

"Don't worry, Harry. You will be fine, I'm sure about that. And even if you have some problems with it, who cares what Malfoy thinks."

"You're right, Ron. Who cares about Malfoy."

Harry wasn't the only one who was nervous about flying. Hermione Granger had realised that flying wasn't something that could be learned from a book. However, she still tried. She annoyed most of the Common Room by quoting several paragraphs about flying from a book called "Quidditch through the ages". Neville was listening very closely to her words as he was the only one as nervous as Hermione. He was grateful for every piece of advice that would help him later.

The day passed faster than any other, at least in Harry's opinion. They had just sat down to the first lesson when it was suddenly time for lunch and, when had the Charms class passed, they already had to go on the grounds where they were met by Madame Hooch, the flying instructor.

"Good afternoon, class, and welcome to your first flying lesson. Now, I want each of you to stand next to one of these brooms and say up."

They all stood next to their brooms and said "up". Harry was surprised that his broom flew up to his hand at once. Unfortunately, Malfoy's broom went up as well. Neville's broom just hovered a few inches over the ground. Once all of them had managed to get their brooms which took them several minutes, Mme Hooch continued with the instructions.

"Now, I want all of you to push slightly away from the ground, fly for a few metres and then land again."

As they were preparing for take off, Neville lost control of his broom. It took off with increasing speed and headed directly towards the castle wall. Neville was able to turn the broom's direction in the last minute preventing him from hitting the wall. However, he still hadn't the broom under his control. It moved uncontrolled and made Neville fall from the broom. He fell about 4 metres on the ground. At once, the entire class hurried to where he was lying.

When Mme Hooch examined Neville who was holding his wrist carefully, she saw that his wrist was broken. She once more addressed the class.

"I have to escort Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. If I see anyone of you flying, the one will be expelled from Hogwarts before he can say quidditch, understood?"

They all nodded and Mme Hooch left with Neville. However, as soon as the had left, Malfoy bent down and took Neville's remembrall, a gift from his grandmother which should help him remember things better as he hadn't exactly a good memory.

"Look what the dumb lost."

"Malfoy, if you're wise, you will give it back at once."

"You know, Potter, I don't think I will. I think I will hide it, on top of a tree, maybe?"

Saying this, a smirk wandered over his face. He mounted his broom and headed towards the forbidden forest. Harry, although Hermione tried to stop him reminding him of what Mme Hooch had said, followed him. When he took off into air, he felt that flying wasn't difficult at all. It was pure joy. With these thoughts, he followed Malfoy.

Malfoy successfully evaded Harry's first attempt to catch the remembrall out of his hand and headed back towards the castle. However, Harry caught up with him soon enough.

"You know, Potter? If you're think you're that good, catch it."

With these words, he threw the remembrall towards the castle wall which was about 20 metres away. Harry took off after it with full speed. He accelerated and did a full turn half a metre away from castle wall, catching it just before it hit the wall. When he headed back towards the others, he was greeted by the cheers of the others. However, his joy did not last for long as Professor McGonagall showed up shortly after.

"Potter, follow me."

Harry's good mood vanished at once. Professor McGonagall took him through the castle to the Defence Classroom. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Professor Quirrel.

"Good Afternoon, Professor."

"Good Afternoon. Would you mind me borrowing Wood for a moment?"

"Sure. Wood, Professor McGonagall wishes to speak with you."

A boy who looked like he was in fifth year left the classroom. McGonagall lead them to an empty classroom before addressing Wood.

"Wood, I've found you a new seeker."

Hearing this, Wood's expression brightened at once.

"You're sure about him?"

"Yes, he's a marvellous flyer. He will need a decent broom, but we can handle this. And we need a better team than last year. We were grounded by Slytherin, I couldn't look into Professor Snape's eyes for a month.

Then, she recognised that Harry was still in the room.

"Harry, this is Oliver Wood, captain of Gryffindor quidditch team. You will join the team as seeker. I'm sure that Oliver will inform you about the details once you have your first training."

With these words, she left the two. Wood then explained to Harry what there was to know about quidditch and told them to be on the pitch at Tuesday evening at 7 o'clock. When he left, Harry walked back towards the Common Room where he was greeted by the Weasleys. When he told them that he was a member of the quidditch team, they all congratulated him as he was the youngest house player in a century. Fred and George Weasley were on the team as well.

As it was already dinner time, Harry and Ron decided to go and eat something. However, in the floor in front of the Great Hall, they were intercepted by Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"You think you're the great hero, don't you, Potter? But I tell you, I have no problem taking up with you."

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"To settle our differences I suggest a duel. At midnight, in the trophy room. Do you agree?"

"No one shall say that I don't sneak out of a challenge. I agree."

When they went to the hall, they did not recognise that another Gryffindor was closely behind them. Once they had had dinner, they went back to the Common Room, wrote on their essays and then pretended to go to their dormitories. Once Dean and Seamus were asleep (Neville hadn't yet returned from the Hospital Wing) they sneaked back to the Common Room and headed to the portrait when a voice that they did not wish to hear interrupted them.

"What do you think you're two are doing?"

It was Harry who answered.

"Why are you here, Hermione?"

"I heard what you talked with Malfoy outside the Great Hall. This is foolish."

"Do you remember what Malfoy did in our flying lesson? He won't stop picking on us unless someone shows him the line. That's why I'm going."

Hermione kept bickering on them on their way out of the Common Room. However, when they stood all in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and Hermione was finally giving up trying to persuade them not to go, she saw that the Fat Lady had left her portrait and therefore couldn't open the passageway. She had no other choice than to go with them as she didn't want to be caught by Filch, the annoying caretaker or Mrs. Norris, his cat.

They arrived in the trophy room a few minutes before midnight. There was no sign of Malfoy or his companions so they waited. However, midnight passed but they still didn't hear anything. They decided to go back to the Common Room when that happened what they had all feared. They saw two yellow eyes and heard the voice of Filch.

"What do you smell, sweetie. Are there students out of bed?"

The trophy room had only one more exit through which the three Gryffindors fled. They heard Filch following them and did not pay attention where they headed, they simply ran. However, they soon encountered a locked door but could still hear Filch behind them. It was Hermione who opened the door using an "Alohomora" spell. They went inside and closed the door behind them.

They could hear Filch in the corridor behind them muttering something like "I've lost them" and heading away. Relieved, they took their eyes away from the door and examined the room they were in more carefully. It was then when they got the shock of their life. They were facing a large, three-headed dog. The dog was as surprised as they were which was the cause that they weren't already dead. However, if they had to choose between death and Filch, they'd choose Filch. They left the room and ran back towards Gryffindor tower.

Luckily, they didn't encounter anyone on the way. Once inside, they collapsed on the chairs in the Common Room, exhausted by the run. It was Ron who started the talking.

"Damn, what was that beast doing in there? What do they think about keeping such a dog inside school?"

It was Hermione who answered.

"Do you know where we were, Ron? We were in the forbidden corridor. Beside, didn't you see where the dog was standing on' It was standing on a trap door, it's obviously guarding something. However, enough about that, I will go now to bed before you have another idea that could get us killed or even worse expelled."

With these words, she left towards the girl's dormitories.

"You know, Harry, she sounds as if we made her coming with us."

They decided to call it a night and headed towards their dormitory. When Harry was thinking once more about the dog, he thought that he knew what it was guarding. It looked as if Harry knew now where the package from Gringott's went to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another one finished. Like it? Hate it? Please read and review.

Many thanks to Honor-Harrington for reviewing chapter 5.


	7. Halloween

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. Any quotes from Harry Potter books don't belong to me either. As usual, no profit is meant to be made by this story._

_Similarities with other fanfiction stories are not intended_

7. Halloween

The next few weeks were the best Harry ever had. Lessons went very well as he didn't have any problems with the school stuff and he had plenty of free time although he had quidditch practice twice a week. Therefore, he had plenty of time to help his two friends, Ron and Neville, and also could invest some in his elemental abilities. It was still extremely difficult as it needed a lot of magical energy to activate the abilities Luckily, the book also told how to draw energy from those elements surrounding you and as you're always surrounded by at least one element, you had a nearly infinite reservoir of energy. However, it was rather difficult to access this reservoir. However, he managed to get a certain amount of control about it and therefore could use some of this energy to do elemental spells. He focused on lightning as he found this the most fascinating of all. He was now able to produce some smaller lightning if he focused enough. He found this rather cool and also very handy as it didn't require a wand as you could shoot the lightning directly out of your hand. The book also told him that he could use the elemental energy for whatever form he could think of. He could shoot fireballs, create walls of ice, everything was possible, if he had enough training. These prospects made Harry even more determined to master the elemental magic.

Time passed very quickly and it soon became the afternoon of Halloween. Rumours leached from the upper years that there would be a huge feast in the Great Hall. They were all looking forward for this and therefore didn't pay a lot of attention to their last class, Charms, in which they were learning the levitation charm.

Professor Flitwick stood on his usual stack of books as he wasn't tall enough to look over his desk otherwise.

"Remember, the incantation is Wingardium Leviosa. And don't forget the wand movement that we learned. Well, teach your feathers how to fly."

Harry worked together with Neville, something they both were glad about. Harry, as usual, was able to do the spell on his first attempt and Neville, with some advice from Harry, managed it fast as well. As they had both finished their job, they watched the other students trying.

Most of the other students had rather big problems with that spell. Ron was especially unlucky as he was partnered with the Gryffindor know-it-all, Hermione Granger. They had just landed in yet another argument on how to spell the spell:

"Wingardium Leviosaaa."

"Ron, you're doing it wrong. It's Levi-o-sa, not Levios-a.

"Well, if you think you know everything better, why don't you do it?"

Challenged by Ron's words, Hermione raised her wand, said the spell and… the feather was levitated at once. Then, in a know-it-all manner, she told him:

"See, Ron, this is the way it is done."

Ron was close to a rather unfriendly answer when the bell ringed and Flitwick dismissed the class. He quickly went over to Harry and Neville and they left the class together. Outside the classroom, Ron let his anger on Hermione go.

"It's Levi-o-sa, not Levios-a. You know, she really is an insufferable know-it-all. No wonder she hasn't got any friends at all."

Having said this, they heard a quiet sob and, when they turned, they saw a head of bushy brown hair running away.

"You know, Ron, I think you were a bit hard," Harry told a Ron who didn't feel alright at all at the moment.

"True," Ron answered," I might have gone too far. Well, I will say I'm sorry once I see her again. Now, enough about that, let's go to the feast."

With these words, the three headed towards the Great Hall where the Halloween feast took place. The Hall was a magnificent sight, pumpkins as big as cars decorated the walls and dozens of living bats flew above their heads and under the sky who looked as if a thunderstorm would soon howl above their heads.

The dinner was even more magnificent than usual and the dessert was the finest that Harry had ever seen in his entire life time. The tables were full with the widest variety of both wizard and muggle sweets. They all enjoyed their food, although with a bit of a bad conscience as Parvati told them during dinner that Hermione was on the girl's toilet on the second floor, still crying.

They had just finished their dinner when Professor Quirrel stormed into the Great Hall and, for once, wasn't stuttering.

"Troll, Troll in the dungeon. I thought you might like to know."

Then, he fainted. For a second, the Great Hall was the quietest place you could think of. However, once the students scared up of their trance, panic broke out. It needed Dumbledore's voice of authority combined with a "Sonorus" charm to be heard by the students.

"Silence. Prefects, escort the students back into their houses. Teachers, we search for the troll."

Percy was in his element as he ordered the students to follow him back to their common room However, his affirmations that they didn't need to fear the troll didn't sound very convincing as Harry wondered what exactly Percy would be doing if the troll attacked them. Then it struck him. He grabbed Ron and Neville and quickly pulled them into an empty classroom.

"Guys, we need to warn Hermione. It's our fault she doesn't know what's going on."

Although they were not looking forward to leave the rest of their house, Ron and Neville agreed with Harry and followed him to the girl's toilet. However, as they were up to open the door, they heard a high-pitched shriek followed by a low grunt. All of them recognised the voice at once and shouted together.

"HERMIONE."¨

They hurried in and saw Hermione cornered by the troll who was swinging his club, preparing to hit her. The troll had his back turned towards them. As Ron and Neville were stunned, Harry had to get them back into action.

"Guys, distract him. He must face me."

Having heard these words, Ron and Neville took some of the debris from one of the destroyed cubicles and threw them on the troll. Although they hadn't much effect on the troll, it made him turned around; therefore Hermione was out of danger.

While Ron and Neville threw their pieces of wood, Harry focused on his elemental abilities and connected to the elements surrounding him, drawing energy from them and gathering it a lightning. Once the troll faced them, he unleashed the magical energy he had gathered in a lightning and shot it right into the troll's throat. This knocked the troll down, it was dead.

Once the others had come back to their senses, Harry was leading them out of the room towards their Common Room. However just as they had left the room, they were intercepted by the Professors Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick. It was a clearly infuriated Professor McGonagall that questioned them.

"What are you three doing here? Don't you know that there is a troll on the loose?"

As the others did not know what to say and were scared by their Head of House being so furious, it was Harry who answered.

"The troll you're looking for is in there. He is dead."

This was the moment when Hermione joined in the conversation.

"I was in there, if they wouldn't have come for me, I would be dead by now if Harry didn't kill it. I was so afraid. It was stupid from me to be upset because of such a detail. I could be dead by now."

McGonagall was surprised by this as she had heard about the incident and was worried on what happened with one of her two best students.

"Well, I cannot punish you, Mrs. Granger, as you didn't break any rule and hadn't any knowledge of the order to return to the Common Rooms. However, I hope you understand that you had a lot of luck today."

"I know, Professor, I w as very lucky that Harry, Ron and Neville came for me."

Then McGonagall turned to the three boys.

"Well, I hope you three know how lucky you were. Not many first years can kill a fully grown mountain troll. Thirty points to Gryffindor. However, ten points will be taken away as you broke the rule to return to you Common Room. Longbottom, Weasley, Granger, you may leave. Mr. Potter, follow me to my office."

Harry followed McGonagall to her office, once again.

"So, Mr. Potter, how did you manage to kill this troll?"

"First of all, why do you think that I killed it?"

"Hermione told it a few moments before and as you were the only one who wasn't in some kind of shock it's rather obvious. Am I right?"

"Well, Ron and Neville distracted the troll while I struck it down with a lightning aimed at his throat. It did not survive this."

"I don't know such spell that has such an effect, Mr. Potter."

"Well, I can't explain it to you either. I just gathered some energy and then unleashed in a concentrated form. That's all I know. May I go now?"

Although she did not entirely understand what Harry was talking about, she saw that it would be useless to question Harry more right now as he wouldn't tell her anyway. She decided to talk this over with Professor Dumbledore and therefore allowed Harry to leave.

While leaving the office, Harry wondered if McGonagall bought his excuse of not exactly knowing how he killed the troll. He had lied but he didn't find it a good idea to reveal his elemental abilities to the professor right then as they might become handy in the future. With these thoughts, he went back towards Gryffindor tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva did not believe what Harry told her. She knew that Harry hadn't told her anything, that he held something back. She decided to ask Albus what he thought of how an eleven-year-old managed to kill a troll.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry arrived back in Gryffindor tower where he was greeted by Ron, Neville and Hermione. They all congratulated him how he killed that beast and especially Hermione was very curious how he had managed to cast a lightning without using a wand. However, she soon saw that she wouldn't get an answer out of Harry, therefore left it.

But something changed that afternoon. There were some things that you couldn't do without becoming friends and one of them was slaying a fully grown mountain troll. Therefore, the three Gryffindor friends got a fourth member as they had all seen that behind the façade of the know-it-all was a person whose friendship should be treasured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four Gryffindors weren't the only one who had a long evening. Minerva headed towards Dumbledore's office intending to ask him about his opinion of tonight's incident. When she was standing in front of the Gargoyle marking Dumbledore's office, it opened without her saying the password. She obviously was expected. Once inside, she was greeted by Albus.

"Good evening, Minerva. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Have you heard about this afternoon's incident?"

"I have. It was remarkable how Harry killed that troll with a lightning. There's only one way, he had to use

This was when McGonagall interrupted him.

"Elemental magic. But how is this possible? The last mention of elemental magic is centuries ago."

"True, Minerva. It looks as if Mr. Potter has a lot of surprises up his sleeve. First his impressive knowledge, now also elemental magic. I wonder what comes next. Sure is that we need to keep a close watch on Mr. Potter. I'm sure that I can trust you with this mission."

"Of course, Headmaster, you may count on me."

"Thank you, Minerva, is there anything else'"

"Nothing, Sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Professor."

With these words, she left the office and went back to her own while at the same time; Harry went to sleep, not knowing that he left two curious professors sunken in their thoughts, trying to understand what exactly happened this day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter done. Sorry that it took me so long, but university has just started. Hope you enjoyed it. As usual, please read and review.

Many thanks to the reviewers of chapter 6, Anna Evans and Hunter-Harrington1982


	8. Quidditch

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. Any quotes from Harry Potter books don't belong to me either. As usual, no profit is meant to be made by this story._

_Similarities with other fanfiction stories are not intended_

8. Quidditch

Time passed and the newly formed Gryffindor quartet enjoyed themselves a lot. Hermione was a marvellous addition to the three friends. They now had even less problems with school stuff because Hermione, as Harry, was very good in class and could help Neville and Ron as well. Therefore, they had plenty of free time. Most of it, they used to plan a very nasty prank on Malfoy as they still didn't have had their revenge for his attempt of getting them into trouble when he challenged Harry to the midnight duel. Just for the fun of it, they decided to include the entire Slytherin house and professor Snape as well. The pranks they were going through in their minds became more and more creative. However, they hadn't found a suitable Gelegenheit or the perfect prank yet. So the time passed and it was soon November and the day of Harry's first quidditch match had arrived. He had trained a lot over the past weeks and Wood kept telling him that he was really good and he even got a new broom once in the morning post. He wasn't sure but the owl looked a lot like one of McGonagall's. Harry obviously underestimated her determination to see Slytherin beaten. However when he thought back on breakfast a week ago where Professor Snape had mentioned in his discussion with McGonagall a bit too loud so that all students could have heard it that it really was a pity that Gryffindor hadn't won in the last seven years, he understood her. Harry had a personal cause to urge him on as well. He thought how Malfoy's smirk would be swept from his face when Slytherin lost.

That morning, Harry was very nervous about what would come even if all Gryffindors kept telling him that he was wonderful flyer and that he would manage it. However, the Slytherins kept making snickering remarking like "We will run on the pitch with a mattress in our hand, just in case" which did not help improve Harry's self-confidence.

Breakfast passed in a rush and soon Harry found himself standing in the changing rooms putting on his quidditch gear. Wood gave the entire team his preparation talk which, as Fred said, was the same one as every year. The Weasley twins had fun in imitating his last few sentences which ended with "Let's go, Gryffindor". Then they all took their brooms and headed out for the pitch where they were greeted by a huge applause by what must be three quarters of the stadium as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were looking forward to the downfall of Slytherin as well. The Slytherin boohs weren't heard at all as they were grounded in the noise.

On the opposite side, the Slytherin team lead by their captain Marcus Flint was coming on the pitch. The Slytherin's attempt to cheer for their team weren't recognised at all as they were grounded in a sea of boohs from the other students. When Madam Hooch, the quidditch referee, told the captains to shake hands they looked both as if they tried to break each others knuckles. However, neither of them succeeded. Then they mounted their brooms and Harry found himself for the first time facing his opponent, Slytherins seeker Terence Higgs.

When Madam Hooch blew her whistle they took off, Angelina quickly grabbing the quaffle and heading towards the Slytherin goal. Through a couple of quick passes with Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, the other Gryffindor chasers, they managed to score.

Lee Jordan's voice who was the stadium speaker announced "ten-zero for Gryffindor" and was greeted by cheers of three quarters of the crowd.

Gryffindor slowly built up a small lead but there was still no sign of the snitch, therefore Harry hadn't a lot to do. He circled high above the pitch, looking down on the game, searching the snitch. Fred and George did excellent work with the bludgers forcing the Slytherin chasers more and more into defence. Therefore, the Gryffindors were able to create more and more pressure on the Slytherin goal. However, they didn't get a big enough lead therefore it was still the team who caught the snitch first that would win the game.

When Harry thought that he had seen a golden reflection at one of the Gryffindor goal posts, he started to dive but suddenly his broom began to jerk, trying to throw him off. It was obvious that someone tried to jinx the broom. Harry scanned the audience looking for someone who could do it while trying to stay on his broom. Then he saw it: Professor Snape was looking his way, focussing on his broom. "Then he must be the one who is jinxing it," Harry thought. With these thoughts, he took out his wand and muttered "Finite incantatem". At once Harry got back the control about his broom as the curse was lifted. As soon as he had done it, he saw it, the golden snitch. He dived towards it, now followed by the Slytherin seeker. However, he had no chance to overtake Harry as he had started his dive a few seconds earlier. Little later, Harry was finally able to catch it.

The result told by Lee Jordan, 190-20, went under in the cheers of the crowd. All the students of Hogwarts seemed to celebrate Slytherin's defeat as the Slytherins went back to the castle in quite a hurry and were no longer seen. Harry didn't get a lot of this as he, as soon as the final whistle blow was heard, was surrounded by his team mates, hugging him so strong that he nearly fell from his broom. Once they had all calmed down a bit, they headed to the pitch where they were greeted by the other students and the celebration continued. They needed quite some time till they managed to get back to their common room where the Gryffindors only after match party took place. Fred and George disappeared for a while, then came back with a rather large amount of sweets and butter beer. It was Harry's first encounter with this beverage; however he enjoyed it a lot. The party continued the whole afternoon when Harry suddenly remembered that he hadn't met with Hagrid yet, something he had promised him when they departed in Diagon Alley. Therefore, he decided to visit him now so he didn't forget it again.

He managed to sneak out of the common room and made his way down to Hagrid's hut. When he knocked on the door, he was greeted by a loud bark and Hagrid's voice saying "Calm down, Fang". The door opened and Harry saw Hagrid standing in the door frame, one of his hands on the leash of Fang, his boarhound.

"Ah, it's you. Welcome Harry. I already wondered when you would visit me for the first time. By the way, that was a great game you played out there."

"I'm sorry, Hagrid, I intended to come by earlier, but it somehow got lost. Thanks for the praise but there's one thing I'm wondering about Maybe you could help me?"

"Sure, Harry. What is it?"

"Do you have any idea why Snape should try to jinx my broom during the game?"

"What do you say, your broom was jinxed?

"Yes, and it was Snape. I saw him, his eyes focused on my broom when I lost control about it."

"That's nonsense, Harry, Snape is a professor at this school, and he would never endanger a student."

"You say so. Then why did he try to pass the three headed dog on the third floor. I saw him limping several times. I think it started on Halloween, when the whole school was distracted by the troll."

"Three headed dog? Wherefrom do you know about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy? This thing has a name?"

"Yes, it's mine. Bought him a couple of months ago I lend him to Dumbledore for guarding."

"Then, that small thing you got from Gringotts, that's what the dog is guarding, isn't it, Hagrid?"

"Now listen to me, Harry, it is none of your business what this dog is guarding. That only concerns Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flames."

"So, someone called Nicolas Flamel is involved?"

"Why do I have the feeling that I just talked too much? Now, to something different, would you like a cup of tea before I tell you even more that I shouldn't?"

"Sure, Hagrid. I'd love one."

Harry spent some more time together with Hagrid talking about how Harry was doing in Hogwarts and also about Harry's newest possession. Hagrid was fascinated by it when Harry called it. He told him that he liked phoenixes a lot, but that it would be his biggest wish to have a dragon. When Harry left, it was not without some thoughts about what Snape had against him and why he wanted to steal whatever the dog was guarding.

When he came back to the common room, the party was still afoot. However, his friends had recognised his absence and asked him what he had done. He answered that he was visiting Hagrid. He decided not yet to tell them something about his suspicions of Snape and Fluffy as Hermione wouldn't believe him anyways. She still had this thing that teacher never were wrong. Therefore, they spent the rest of the evening thinking about pranks against Malfoy and the Slytherins. It was late in the night when they finally had the perfect idea and they decided to use it on the next morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter done. As usual, please read and review

Many thanks to baseballmomok and intergalactic smart-ass for reviewing chapter 7


End file.
